The Next Generation
by DailyProphetNews
Summary: This is the story of our beloved characters kids, and a look into what happened after Hogwarts. Many original characters, you have been warned! This was originally on LongbottomzGirl, but we switched it to a new sn.
1. Seamus and Lavender

_**This is the story of the next generation. The kids of the ones we have grown to know and love. This story is in loving memory of our minds and sanity. (and also Mr. Phillips.) Harry and Ron are with original characters because one of us is H/Hr and the other is R/Hr. We are very sorry to inform you that even if all of you don't like our story we will continue to write it for our own sick amusement. CAREFUL! We are VERY opinionated! We promise after you get through their lives after Hogwarts there will be an actual story! Anyway enjoy and as always R&R! Flames are fine if you are just mean like that.**_

**-0-**

**Seamus and Lavender Finnigan**

After many years of seeing each other in class and being in the same house they realized how much they really did belong together. Both of them were never really the leader, but they always wanted to know what was going on. They got married in Ireland where Seamus was born and raised. Seamus works with the Department of Magical Games and Sports at the Ministry of Magic, while Lavender works as the Chief and Editor of the Daily Prophet. They have two beautiful children. Their daughter, Violet, is in her third year at Hogwarts as a Gryffindor and their son, Henry, into his fourth year as a Ravenclaw. The family lives in a two story house in London and has stayed very close with Lavender's best friend Pavarti.


	2. Dean and Parvati

**Dean and Parvati**

Finally in their seventh year Parvati heard comments from everyone in Gryffindor that Dean liked her. So of course they started going out late into their seventh year and ever since they have stuck side by side. Both of them are very hard working people and always know who did who and when. Dean works for the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Transportation, and Parvati also works for the Ministry in the Department of International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats. Together they have produced two darling children, Rose and Alexis. Rose is a year older than her sister and is going into her third year as a Gryffindor, while Alexis is going to be a second year Ravenclaw. Dean and Parvati often get together with Parvati's sister, Padma, and her husband, Justin.

"**_Come to the dark side….we have muffins!"-From the loving authors_**


	3. Justin and Padma

**Justin and Padma Flinch-Flechley **

In the beginning of their sixth year Parvati, Padma's twin sister, over heard a conversation where Padma confessed she had a crush on Justin Flinch-Fletchley. Of course Parvati could not leave it to fate. She knew she had to do something about it. Parvati set them up on a date in Hogsmead. They hit it off right away, it was an instant connection. Through the years they stayed together and only broke up once, which was a record compared to Parvarti and Dean. The two have been married for several years and are still madly in love. Justin plays a big part in the wizarding world, as an Auror. Padma works hours upon hours in her office at the Ministry in the Department of Magical Transportation in the Portkey Office. They have two kids, Bonnie who is a brave Gryffindor and Bailey who is a very humble Hufflepuff. Both children are in their second year at Hogwarts, because they are twins. Justin likes to keep in touch with one of his old mates from school, Ernie MacMillian.

"**I'm rad. You're rad. Let's hug." –Some rad person**


	4. Ernie and Hannah

**Hannah and Ernie MacMillian**

Meeting after meeting in various class rooms to trade Chocolate Frog Cards they both felt an attraction. The summer after their fifth year they began dating. After being off and on for awhile they wed and have been together for a long time. Ernie works as manager of the Chocolate Fog Card Company and Hannah is happy being Assistant to the Minister of Magic. Michele is their only child and she is a Hufflepuff going into her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hannah loves to hang out with her older sister Elizabeth, who just so happens to be married to none other than Charlie Weasley.

"**So I heard you're gangster. I'm a little gangster myself." – Someone we know, but you never will.**


	5. Charlie and Elizabeth

**Charlie and Elizabeth Weasley**

Elizabeth Abbot and Charlie Weasley met in Harry's fourth year, when Charlie was trying to tame the dragons for the first task. Elizabeth like Charlie is in love with and fascinated by dragons. They both work with dragons for a living and during the school year travel to where ever there job takes them. Together they have one son, Justin who is in his sixth year at Hogwarts. Charlie is always taking time to sit down and write a letter to the brother he has always been closest with, Bill.

"**_You love me, but you don't know who I am." – 3 Doors Down (But we wish we had said it!)_**


	6. Bill and Fleur

**Fleur and Bill Weasley**

Fleur and Bill started dating in the trio's fifth year when Fleur got a job with Gringots Wizarding Bank to "improve her English". Two years later they were wed and had their first child Gabrielle, named after Fleur's younger sister. Gabrielle speaks both French and English fluently. She is attending her fifth year as a Gryffindor at Hogwarts. The parents chose Hogwarts over Beauxbatons because it was closer to their home in London. Bill has made sure to keep a close eye on his brother Percy and his wife Penelope.

"**_Meet Bob. Bob likes you. Bob likes sharp objects. I suggest you run from Bob." –Author A & B _**


	7. Percy and Penny

**Penelope and Percy Weasley**

After going power hungry and disowning his family Penelope still stood by Percy's side. They got married after Percy got done throwing his fit. As most of you know Percy works for the Ministry, well not anymore. Now he works for his brothers, Fred and George, at their joke shop doing finances. Penelope works in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at, well you know where. They have one offspring named Allison. She is in her third year as a Slytherin. Penelope tries to keep Percy in touch with his family, but he usually refuses. Though he does have to talk with his bosses, Fred and George, seeing as how they all work together.

"**_You could slit my throat and with my one last gasping breath I'd apologize for bleeding on your shirt." – Taking Back Sunday (sweet and demented all in one!)_**


	8. George and Alicia

**Alicia and George Weasley**

Alicia and George have been dating since the Yule Ball. Alicia always supported George's dream to own a joke shop and George has always been their watching her as she perfected her skills as a chaser. They have three children, two boys, and one girl. Brennon and Blake are ginger headed twins in their sixth year and have been making their dad and Uncle Fred very proud. The girl, who goes by Breanna, is in her fourth year, and is being closely watched by her brothers. All the children are in the house of bravery, Gryffindor. George has always kept very close to his business partner and twin brother and his wife Angelina.

"**_What would we want to be prefects for?" said George, looking revolted at the very idea. "It'd take all the fun out of life." – George Weasley (Aw so true!)_**


	9. Fred and Angelina

**Angelina and Fred Weasley**

After quitting school and having those galleons Harry gave him and his brother, all they could do was, of course, start a joke shop! Their joke shop is located in Diagon Alley and they are thinking of opening one in Hogsmead for the kids attending Hogwarts to enjoy. Percy, their bother, as said before, does all they're financing, and Lee Jordan, is their sales man. Angelina, Fred's lovely wife, is on the International England Quidditch Team. They have one blessed daughter named, Christina. She is in her seventh year as a Gryffindor and is loving every minute spent at the school. Angelina keeps up with her favorite Weasley, other than Fred, Ginny.

"**_Give her hell from us, Peeves." – Fred Weasley (Anti-Umbridge League!)_**


	10. Neville and Ginny

**Ginny and Neville Longbottom**

When Neville asked Ginny to the Yule Ball she had no idea she would be with him long after the ball ended. After Ginny broke up with Dean Thomas after her fifth year, she went to Neville for comfort. Ginny, well now she works for the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, and Neville losing a bit of his clumsiness over the years, is now an Auror. They have one child, London. He's just started his Hogwarts schooling in the house of his parents. The family keeps up with all their old pals, but Ginny especially likes to chat with her friend Luna.

"**_It's four-thirty a.m. do you know where YOUR llama is?" – Author B and someone you don't and never will know._**


	11. Colin and Luna

**Luna and Colin Creevy**

Both people being very strange at times, having the same friends, and loads of other things in common. The trio decided to set them up, thinking maybe if they were together they wouldn't bother other people so often. They were in their sixth year at the time when they started dating. Now they are married and have one child, Aurora. Colin is a photographer for the Daily Prophet, and Luna is the Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts. Aurora is in her first year at Hogwarts as a sweet, kind Hufflepuff. The family keeps in touch with Luna's sister, Laura Jordan.

_**-Sorry so crappy-wrote in five minutes!-**_

"**_I didn't lose my marbles! I sold them on ebay!" – Find them on Eeeeeebay!_**


End file.
